Payphone
by twindragonsx1
Summary: A heated argument splits Rarity and Applejack's relationship apart. And after many days of pain, Rarity finally finds the courage to give forgiveness. AU. Humanized.


_**Payphone**_

**(A/N: I advise you listen to Maroon 5's **_**"Payphone"**_** while you read this. Hope you enjoy!**

"_Ah'm at a payphone, tryin' ta call home,"_

Applejack walked up to a phone booth that sat underneath a lone flickering street lamp on a rainy Monday night.

"_All of my change, I spent on you,"_

Rarity sat in a darkened room in the Carousel Boutique, watching the clock intently as the seconds ticked by.

"_Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong,"_

Applejack inserted two bits into the coin slot of the phone booth and dialed a number.

"_Where are the plans we made for two?"_

Rarity glanced at the schedule she had posted on the wall. The page had been frustratedly crossed out in black marker.

"_Yeah, Ah, Ah know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be,"_

As the phone rang, Applejack mind drifted back to the memories of last week.

"_It's even harder to remember, that you're not here next to me,"_

Rarity looked down at the right side of the couch she had been sitting on, the side where Applejack should have been.

"_Ya say it's to late ta make it, but is it too late ta try?"_

Applejack took a deep breath, and let it out.

"_And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down,"_

Rarity tore her gaze away and stared at the phone as it rang. She ignored it.

"_Ah've wasted mah nights, ya turned out the lights,"_

The phone went into voicemail. Applejack listened to Rarity's voice filtering through the speaker.

"_**Now, Ah'm paralyzed,"**_

"_**Now, I'm paralyzed,"**_

"_Still stuck in that time, when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise…"_

Rarity thought back to that one cool evening, when Applejack was beneath her window.

"_Ah'm at a payphone, tryin' ta call home,"_

Applejack put in two more bits and dialed the same number again.

"_All of my change, I spent on you,"_

Rarity ignored the phone as it rang once more.

"_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong,"_

Applejack winced as the phone went on voicemail again.

"_Where are the plans we made for two?"_

Rarity got up, went upstairs, and sat on her bed.

"_If happy ever afters did exist, Ah would still be holdin' ya like this,"_

Applejack thought of being warm lying next to Rarity in bed.

"_All those fairy-tales are full of it, one more stupid love song I'll be sick,"_

The thought of the old fairy-tales where the princess finds her prince and lives happy forever came back to the seamstress.

"_Ya turned your back on tomorrow, 'cause ya forgot yesterday,"_

The farmer turned and punched the glass of the booth, cracking it.

"_I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away,_

Rarity let a single tear fall from her face.

"_Ya can't expect me ta be fine,"_

Applejack held in the tears, refusing to let them fall.

"_I don't expect you to care, I know I've said it before but all of our bridges burned down,"_

Rarity let more tears fall as the formerly-warm memories came back to her.

"_Ah've wasted mah nights, ya turned out the lights,"_

Applejack took a few deep breaths, turned and called again. Another voicemail, and another punch.

"_**Now, Ah'm paralyzed,"**_

_**Now, I'm paralyzed,"**_

"_Still stuck in that time, when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise,"_

The scrapbook in the corner of the table was encased in a cornflower-blue glow as it floated over to its owner.

"_Ah'm at a payphone, tryin' ta call home,"_

Two more bits disappeared from the farmer's pocket as she tried to call one final time.

"_All of my change I spent, on you,"_

The seamstress looked through the pictures contained in the scrapbook. The tears were on the verge of flowing once again.

"_Where have the times gone baby, it's all wrong,"_

Applejack leaned against the wall of the booth, recollecting herself, and memories as she did so.

"_Where are the plans we made for two?"_

Rarity thought of all the moments the pair had together. One last tear fell and stained her favorite picture: A photo of the seamstress and the farmer sitting on a park bench.

"_If happy ever afters did exist, Ah would still be holdin' ya like this,"_

Applejack looked out the glass walls of the booth at her favorite park bench.

"_And all these fairy-tales are full of it, one more stupid love song I'll be sick,"_

Rarity tossed the scrapbook aside and sat there, musing over the events of the last week or so.

"_Now baby don't hang up,"_

Applejack left the booth and sat down at the bench, looking down at the ground.

"_So I can tell you what you need to know,"_

Rarity got up and ran out of the Carousel Boutique in a sprint.

"_Baby, Ah'm begging you, just please don't go,"_

Applejack let the bitter tears flow down her face, watching them splash onto the concrete below.

"_So I can tell you what you need to know!"_

Rarity ran faster than ever towards the only payphone Ponyville had.

"_Ah'm at a payphone, tryin' ta call home,"_

The farmer was crying, which hadn't happened in many years.

"_All of my change, I spent on you,"_

Rarity regretted the many days of pain and sorrow she had brought upon both of them.

"_Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong,"_

The farmer wiped away the tears streaming down her face, still staring at the pavement.

"_Where are the plans we made for two?"_

Tears welled up in Rarity's eyes as she ran faster. She swore that she ran almost faster than a Wonderbolt.

"_If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this,"_

Applejack thought of the happy moments she would never share again.

"_And all those fairy tales are full of it, one more stupid love song I'll be sick,"_

Rarity finally made it to the booth. However, Applejack was not present. Frantically, she scanned the area and saw Applejack sitting on a bench.

Applejack looked up, and the two locked eyes.

_**-Now Ah'm at a payphone…-**_

_**-Now I'm at a payphone…-**_

**(A/N: Well, there ya have it, folks. My first RariJack fanfic, and probably my only one unless you guys want more. I hope all of you enjoyed the story!**

…**That's really all I have to say about the story.**

**By the way, this is Devin.**

**Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks!)**


End file.
